En el despacho de Mcgonagall
by Llueeve
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott tenia claros caminos separados, sin embargo sus hijos no parecian tener los mismos planes.
1. Potter y Zabini

_Todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcas pertenecen a JK._

* * *

Era ya costumbre, casi como un rito. Durante su estancia en la escuela jamás habían permanecido más del tiempo estipulado y necesario en el mismo lugar, no compartían intereses, amistades ni puntos de vista y cuando se desato la guerra la brecha entre ellos se hizo tremenda. Por eso encontrarse prácticamente cada semana en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall les resultaba tan chocante.

Potter entro en el despacho de la directora disculpándose por su tardanza, al parecer en el cuartel general de aurores había habido una importante reunión que le había entretenido más de lo esperado.

Ambos se saludaron con el ya tradicional movimiento de cabeza acompañado del apellido del otro – Potter- dijo el. Zabini- respondió el otro.

Tomo asiento a su lado y resignado le pregunto a la anciana mujer - ¿Qué ha sido esta vez Minerva?

La profesora chasqueo la lengua fastidiada antes de continuar – Esta situación comienza a ser demasiado molesta, creí que iban a hablar con los chicos seriamente en el verano para ahorrarnos situaciones como las de los cursos anteriores.

̶ Y así ha sido directora- respondió Blaise sorprendido de que su hijo le hubiera desobedecido en cuanto al primogénito de Potter se trataba- He mantenido una seria conversación con Alexander prohibiéndole enfrentarse al hijo de Potter, me hizo entender que no se volvería a repetir pero ya veo que no ha sido así.

̶ Ginny y yo también hemos hablado seriamente con James, Minerva- Blaise puso los ojos en blanco le exasperaba la familiaridad con la que Potter hablaba- dijo que iba a parar de pelearse con Zabini, no entiendo porque ha decidió faltar a su palabra, no es propio de el- añadió mirando a Blaise.

̶ Pues esta claro que las charlas no han surtido efecto- prosiguió la directora-El profesor Longbottom- Blaise bufó por lo bajo, aun encima era el fenómeno ese quien tendría que encontrar a sus hijos peleando- tuvo que sepáralos en plena clase, esta vez habían recurrido al método muggle para solucionar sus diferencias – Blaise hizo una mueca.

̶ ¿Cuál era el motivo esta vez?- pregunto Potter.

̶ ¿Alusiones a mortifagos de nuevo?- pregunto Blaise aburrido.

̶ Nada de eso- respondió su antigua profesora- por lo que tengo entendido se estaban peleando por las atenciones de una chica.

Ambos padres quedaron perplejos- ¿una chica?

̶ Correcto, una chica, concretamente Alisha Macmillan, hija de su compañero de curso, Ernie Macmillan.

Blaise abrió la boca sorprendido ¿la hija de Macmillan? Como Draco se enterase estaría burlándose del tema toda la eternidad.

̶ Vaya- dijo Potter- me sorprende.

̶ Más me ha sorprendido a mi- reconoció la directora – pero aun así es una situación lamentable, deberían hablar con sus hijos de nuevo y enseñarles a controlar sus pasiones, esto es una institución escolar, no un ring de boxeo y como sigan así tendré que expulsarles como debería haber hecho en ocasiones anteriores- Potter y él tragaron en seco ante esa perspectiva- ¿queda claro?- asintieron- bien y ahora vayan a verles, se encuentran bajo custodia de Hagrid en la antigua aula de transformaciones hablen con ellos y solucionen esto.

Ambos se despidieron de la directora y salieron del despacho, abrumados.

̶ Una chica- comento Potter aturdido- y la hija de Ernie además, es demasiado inesperado.

̶ Y que lo digas Potter, quien me iba a decir que después de todo lo que se han hecho nuestros hijos podrían tener algo en común.

Potter le sonrió de medio lado a modo de respuesta.


	2. Malfoy y Weasley

Ron Weasley no estaba acostumbrado a acudir al despacho de la Directora Mcgonagall a hablar del comportamiento de sus hijos como si lo podría estar Harry. Y si en algún momento dicha idea se había pasado por su cabeza, siempre imagino que seria por culpa de Hugo, nunca relacionado con Rose, la buena, dulce y tan parecida a su madre Rose.

Ron seguía mirando a su hija sin poder creérselo, se había metido en un lio, ella, y por si fuera poco había involucrado al hijo de Malfoy.

̶ Se supone que ahora es cuando debemos hacer de padres responsables y decirles que su comportamiento deba mucho que desear Weasley- comento mordazmente Malfoy una vez que la directora las había dejado a solas con sus hijos- no es cuestión de quedarse mirando para ellos como un pasmarote.

̶ Cierra el pico Malfoy- respondió el pelirrojo- Rose- dijo volviéndose hacia su hija- ¿te ha hecho algo? – dijo señalando a Scorpius Malfoy.

̶ ¿Por qué ha tenido mi hijo que haberle hecho algo a tu hija Weasley? – pregunto enfado Malfoy.

̶ Es obvio – dijo este- Rose nunca le tiraría un caldero a alguien por encima así porque si sin provocación previa.

̶ ¿Si? Discrepo, deben de haber sido los genes Weasley que la han vuelto loca ¿y si le hubiera sucedido algo a Scorpius eh?

̶ Por Merlín, era poción pimentonica lo único que podría pasarle era curarle un resfriado.

̶ ¡Pero podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa!

̶ ¡Eres un exagerado hurón!

̶ ¡Retira eso comadreja!

̶ ¡Basta!- dijo la suave voz de Rose Weasley haciéndoles callar- se supone que tenéis que decirnos que nos pidamos perdón y nos llevemos bien, no poneros a pelear vosotros.

̶ Cierto Rosie- dijo Ron lanzándole a Malfoy miradas asesinas- Dime ¿Por qué le tiraste a Malfoy esa poción encima?

Su hija enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho callar a los adultos ya que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones.

̶ Eso también me gustaría saberlo a mí- dijo el joven Malfoy malhumorado.

̶ Fue un arrebato- dijo tímidamente la chica- me deje llevar.

̶ ¿Te dejaste llevar? – pregunto Ron sin comprender.

̶ Por Circe- exclamo Draco exasperado al no obtener respuestas coherentes- ¿Qué le has hecho Hyperion? ̶ Scorpius se encogió en la silla, su padre solo le llamaba así cuando se estaba cabreando.

̶ ¡Lo sabia!- dijo Ron

̶ ¡No he hecho nada!- se defendió el chico, señalo a Rose con el dedo- se volvió loca apunto el caldero con la varita, luego a mi y me lo tiro por encima, sin motivo alguno.

̶ ¿Sin motivo alguno?- dijo al pelirroja exasperada- ¿sin motivo alguno? No tienes vergüenza Malfoy, te oí, oí lo que le decías a Cassandra Curley.

̶ ¿Qué?- dijo Ron desconcertado

̶ ¿Ha sido por eso, por lo de Curley?- pregunto Scorpius sorprendido- ¿te has vuelto loca por eso?- el chico sonrió alegremente- ¿estabas celosa?

̶ ¿Qué?- gritaron Ron y Draco.

̶ No, estaba celosa- dijo la chica- bueno quizás si.

̶ No tienes que estar celosa por eso Rose- dijo el chico.

̶ ¿Celosa?- dijo Ron- ¿Qué me he perdido?

̶ ¿Rose?- pregunto Draco- ¿desde cuando es Rose?

̶ Entonces ¿Qué hacías invitándole a ir contigo a Hogsmeade?

̶ ¿Qué? No Rose lo entendiste mal. Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Cassandra y teníamos pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en las tres escobas, yo era el cebo, tenia que llevarla esta allí solamente eso.

̶ ¿De verdad?

̶ Claro, con la única chica con la que quiero ir a Hogsmaede es contigo.

Rose enrojeció y para disgusto de los adultos se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba un arrepentido lo siento. Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley se intercambiaron miradas de horror.


	3. Weasley y Nott

Cuando entro en el despacho de la directora se encontró con su hija sentada en una esquina del despacho con los brazos cruzados y cara de resignación, al lado de un chico pelirrojo, posiblemente un Weasley, que miraba con intereses sus zapatos.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver quien era la mujer que estaba junto a Mcgonagall esperándole. Era Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley, por lo tanto el crio pelirrojo seria hijo de la comadreja. Estupendo.

Saludo educadamente a las dos mujeres y se sentó dispuesto a escuchar porque la directo les había hecho acudir al colegio.

̶ Bien- dijo Mcgonagall- ahora que estamos todos, podre informarles de porque han sido llamados- con un movimiento señalo hacia la esquina donde se encontraban los niños- verán, sus hijos han incumplido una de las principales normas de este colegio.

Theodore miro hacia su hija sorprendido, ¿quebrantar ella una norma? Por favor si adoraba las normas, seguro que la culpa de toda la tenia ese Weasley, lo llevaban en la sangre.

̶ ¿Ha sido muy grave?- pregunto Hermione con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

̶ Podría haber sido terrible- respondió la directora- Anoche sus hijos penetraron en el bosque prohibido.

Hermione se quedo anonadada ¿Qué Hugo había hecho que?

Theodore se giro hacia su hija - ¿Se puede saber que pretendías con eso Cornelia?- dijo bastante enfadado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en el bosque prohibido? Y por si fuera poco de noche. Tienes doce años por Merlín apenas conoces hechizos de defensa podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso? No es propio de ti.

̶ Tenia que hacerlo- se defendió la chica- le habían dejado solo, no hubiera durado ni cinco minutos sin mi, apenas es capaz de hacer volar una pluma como es debido.

̶ No necesitaba tu ayuda- contesto el pelirrojo- podría habérmelas arreglado solo ¡soy un Weasley!- la niña rodo los ojos- Además ¿Qué hacias ahí eh? siempre estas siguiéndome esperando a que rompa alguna regla para decírselo al profesor que tengas más cerca. ¡Y si se hacer volar una pluma!

̶ Precisamente si no te estuviera siguiendo- le chillo ella- habrías sido la cena de algún hombre lobo

̶ En el bosque prohibido no hay hombres lobo- repuso Hugo

̶ Que sabrás tu

̶ No me hagan quitarles a sus casas más puntos- amenazo Mcgonagall para hacerles callar.

Los niños enmudecieron

̶ Hugo- comenzó Hermione- ¿Por qué decidiste ir al bosque prohibido… solo?

̶ No iba a ir solo- respondió- los gemelos Scarmander venían conmigo pero se encontraron con nargles en el camino, o algo así y se entretuvieron- se encogió de hombros.

̶ Y entonces es cuando apareciste tu- dijo mirando a la hija de Nott.

̶ Si, el muy cabeza hueca ni siquiera llevaba la varita en la mano- Theodore miro a su hija con severidad, había arriesgado su vida por salvar a ese Weasley kamikaze, quien aun encima iba sin llevar la varita en la mano ¡aquello era el bosque prohibido no los invernaderos!

̶ Hugo, eso es muy temerario – dijo escandalizada Hermione.

̶ Solo quería demostrar algo- dijo el chico mirando sus zapatos de nuevo.

̶ ¿El que?

̶ Que soy un digno heredero de dos héroes nacionales- respondió avergonzado.

Theodore vio como la expresión de Weasley y Mcgonagall se suavizaba, genial, pensó, ahora el crio va a irse de rositas.

Hermione se levanto y se acercó para darle un abrazo, Theodore bufo, lo dicho el niño se iba a ir de rositas, luego se acercó a su hija y le tendió la mano, Cornelia la acepto.

̶ Gracias por haber ido tras él- le dijo- ha sido muy noble y muy valiente por tu parte.

Cornelia sonrió azorada y Theodore se llevo una mano a la sien que le estaba empezando a palpitar.

Draco tenia razón, si Mcgonagall te llamaba a su despacho por culpa de tus hijos más te valía rezar para que fuera por que hubieran hecho explotar todos los inodoros de Hogwarts o algo por el estilo.


End file.
